Love Between Enemies
by CreatorofTime
Summary: A love story with Hermione and Draco.
1. Detention

Hermione Granger sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head in her hands in the Gryffindor Common Room. Tears streamed out of her chocolate eyes and loud sobs were emitted from her lips as she thought about what had happened over the summer holiday. Her father had committed suicide after he learned of Hemione's mother cheating on him. Mrs. Granger had also filed for divorce the same day that Mr. Granger received word of the affair his wife was having. Luckily the Common was empty and she could cry freely without anyone questioning her. If she had to retell that story one more time she'd probably faint. Ron then stepped through the portrait hole and noticed Hermione crying. Hermione apparently hadn't seen or heard Ron come in; her face was still buried into her palms and cries of sadness ringed throughout the room. Ron sat there beside her, putting a hopefully comforting arm around her shoulders. "Are you ok, Hermione?" Ron knew the answer before he even asked it. Hermione said through sobs and tears, "You kn-know perfectly w-well that I'm not o-o-ok." Hermione's head fell lightly on Ron's shoulder. Ron had had a crush on Hermione ever since his second year, which was three years ago. Only Harry and Ginny knew about this, of course. Hermione was suspicious about this, though. Ron sifted his fingers through her hair until Harry came in, blushing furiously and giggling slightly. Ron opened his mouth to ask what he had done until Harry interrupted him rather loudly," I think that it's time for Potions. Err, let's go." Ron stood up, reluctantly letting go of Hermione as she pulled her self up from the couch. The famous Gryffindor trio set out for Double Potions with the awful Slytherins.  
  
Hermione's face wasn't shining with tears when she entered the icy classroom but she constantly sniffed and rubbed her bloodshot eyes as she sat, taking notes with her quill and glancing around the classroom. Ron's eyes were frozen, with concern, at Hermione through most of the class. It looked as though he would have dearly loved to drag her out of class and try to "comfort" her. Draco Malfoy sat with his feet propped up on the seat in front of him, his Trademark Malfoy Smirk upon his pale face.  
  
Snape was hissing at the Gryffindors that he would be testing Neville Longbottom's Sadness Concoction on one of them. His awful, black eyes scanned the cold students before him. His orbs then stopped on a certain clever, bush-haired girl of fifteen in the back of the classroom. "Ah, Miss Granger. Why don't you step up and try out this pitiful potion for me", sneered Professor Snape dangerously. Hermione glared angrily at him as she stood up, almost shaking with rage and sadness of the recen tragedy in her life. Hermione then shouted at Snape, "I think I've already had enough horrible things happen to me! Just leave me alone, you ugly slime ball!" She then sat back down in her seat, chopping her Lacewing larva into uneven pieces as the color in her face turned red. Snape raised his eyebrows at her, obviously very taken-aback by Hermione's actions. His mouth opened once again, letting his now dangerously gentle voice reverberate off the stonewalls of the Dungeon, "Miss Granger. That will be seventy points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of Detention. Off with you now, lesson over." Snape swept toward Hermione, and to Hermione's surprise, Draco. "Your detention shall be served tonight at six o'clock. You will clean this whole classroom, put every last book in order alphabetically, and study until I tell you otherwise. Mr. Malfoy here will be helping you with your studies. Good day to you both." Hermione gaped, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, at Snape while Draco wore a look of immense smugness. "See you at six, Mudblood." He laughed his way out of the Dungeons as Hermione followed far behind him with the same disbelieving expression on her face. 


	2. The Second Encounter

Hermione's eyes opened as she lay in her bed, half asleep. More awful dreams had been racing through her mind during her slumber and she dreaded Double Potions again with Snape and the horrible Slytherin students. After her clothing had been chosen and her schoolbag had been stuffed with so many books you'd think her arm would fall off, she was talking to Ron, Harry, and the rest of the Gryffindor lot as they walked down the dim hallway. Their first class of the muggy, humid day was Transfiguration. As they entered the class a very unexpected clap of thunder made the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws (they were having Transfiguration with them today) jump about a foot in the air, Neville Longbottom two or three feet, and Hermione would've sworn that Professor McGonagall's fur stood on end as she used her animagi powers to change into a tabby cat.  
  
Hermione sat straight up in her seat, ears ready for more information and quill ready to take notes. Harry and Ron however were slumped over their desks, faces resting on their palms. They obviously hadn't gotten much sleep.  
  
"I bet they were discussing my detention again,"  
  
Hermione thought as she scratched some words out on her roll of parchment. Once again she thought about what her worst enemy, the person that she had the most hatred for out of any person in the entire world, Draco Malfoy had done. First of all, he had apologized to her. Second of all, he had kissed her. It seemed very strange but Hermione actually enjoyed the kiss.  
  
"Miss Granger. Pay attention, please."  
  
Hermione had been gazing out the window, a dazed expression on her face as she thought of the awkward events that had happened as of late. Little did she know, Draco had been thinking of the same thing that exact moment.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco wasn't paying any attention as Professor Binns droned on in his old croaky voice. Hermione's face constantly swirled through his head. Why had he kissed her? What id he mean by "I apologize"? Why was he suddenly thinking about Hermione as though she was the only person that he had seen for days? Even he couldn't answer these queries. Sighing he shook his head slowly.  
  
"Seven hundred years ago Pirroli The Pessimistic Predictor saw that love would be found with enemies. One of the lovers would be a friend of a great young wizard. The other a power-hungry, wealthy boy. But, their lust would erupt the emotions of people that mean much to them."  
  
Draco's ears picked up this particular tidbit of information. He thought that it was a complete coincidence. Waving this off in his mind, he went back to his half asleep, half awake condition. Draco was wrong about what he thought. It would not be a coincidence. It would be absolutely true. The second encounter would soon come into play.  
  
The students filed out of the classrooms as dinner dawned upon them. Draco however waited until the halls were empty and the teachers had also gone to have their supper, he disappeared into the dark Charms class. He was sure that Hermione had stayed back in class to ask McGonagall something about her schedule; Draco had overheard the two talking at breakfast about the manner.  
  
Hermione began walking down the corridor. Her eyes scanned the hall as she strode and something very peculiar caught her eye. A figure was moving from inside a room. Wand out and irises wary, she slowly stepped closer to the movement she had just witnessed. Now she was about a foot away from its threshold when the figure seemed to stir again. Suddenly Hermione had been pulled forcefully into the classroom.  
  
She couldn't see a thing. Though she did notice her wand lying across the room. She tried to scream but a hand was covering her mouth.  
  
"Shhhh.It's alright. I'm Draco. No need to worry."  
  
Draco's hand moved away. Hermione sighed in relief but was soon engulfed in a passionate kiss. Breaking away from the kiss to breath, she pushed him away.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
Draco laughed and sat down in a chair. He then motioned for her to sit by him. Reluctantly Hermione plopped down in the seat suggested she sit in. Draco lifted his arm to put hi hand on her shoulder but she squirmed uncomfortably to avoid it. Her eyes were staring at Draco with fury and love at the same time. Draco ran his fingers through his hair, heaving an enormous sigh as they gazed at each other with lust along with fire.  
  
"We need to talk, Hermione."  
  
Smiling weakly he turned his head down then up again so he could speak better to Hermione. Hermione awaited the speech that was going to unfold in front her within seconds. So she thought. Draco had to prepare his words and work up the courage to say the astounding things he was about to let spill from his mouth.  
  
"I apologized to you because I was rethinking my life. I was lying down in my bed one night and thought. I thought of what my relationships with everyone was like. I really didn't even have a relationship with anybody. My love life was nothing as was my friendship with anyone. I realized I needed friends desperately. I was miserable. The reason my life was becoming so awful was the fact that I was so obnoxious, rude, nasty, and downright horrible to everyone. Why? I was brought up that way. I thought of how awful I was to three certain Gryffindors. Potter, Weasley, and you. I remembered how I called you Mudblood and when I told you that you don't belong in this school and everything. The next time I saw you I-"  
  
He stopped and gulped. The next words that he was going to say would perhaps be the hardest words he had ever said.  
  
"I found my love for you."  
  
Hermione's orbs now were void of any fury. She was staring, open mouthed at Draco. Lust lit up her face. A magical feeling lifted her heart. Their faces became nearer and nearer until they were kissing once again. They lay on a rather large table, lips pressed against each other. This kiss was not forced. Neither disagreed with this as was done before. Both melted into it. The kiss had as much passion as their lust for one another. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were in love. 


	3. Ron's Confrontation

Sitting silently in the Common Room, rethinking the amazing event that just took place, Hermione sighed dreamily. She had skipped dinner. Well, she was with Draco while dinner was happening. She also skipped Double Potions because of their escapade. This also in enlightened her. Just the thought of being punished again by Snape and the laughing Slytherins made her feel awful.  
  
As she lay down on the couch she once was sitting on, Hermione thought to herself, "They should be arriving any minute now."  
  
Hermione Granger was right a usual.  
  
The rustle and bustle of swishing robes, walking feet, and excited chatter crept into the room. Hermione stood up, awaiting her fellow students to climb in through the Portrait Hole, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in particular. And they did climb through that hole about a second after she thought about it. Hermione gazed worriedly at her two best friends as they approached.  
  
"What's wrong, 'Mione?" they both said, sitting on either side of her. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she stared down at the floor.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
They entered the Girls' Bathroom as they did when they needed to discuss something privately.  
  
"Why do we have to come in here again?" Ron asked sternly.  
  
"Because! I can't let any body hear us, Ron!" Hermione answered with a slightly angry voice.  
  
Ron didn't exactly hear a word the she said. He was gazing absentmindedly at her. Harry had to nudge him painfully in the ribs with his elbow a few times to stop him from staring.  
  
"Sorry." Ron muttered embarrassedly, ears going red.  
  
"Why weren't you at class?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Or dinner?" Harry added quizzically.  
  
Hermione began to stutter nervously, "I-I was. Err. With."  
  
Why was she so nervous? The last time she told them about being with Draco. Of course she knew the answer to that. The last time she hadn't loved him. She hadn't purposely kissed him. Harry and Ron had seen so she hadn't really had to explain much. Hermione pictured Ron's reaction at once.  
  
"WHY in the bloody hell were snogging Malfoy.A-Again!"  
  
Ron would be very severe about it all. Hermione sighed and imagined Harry react to what she would hopefully soon say.  
  
"W-W-What? Kissing? Draco Malfoy? But, but, you hate him right? I don't mean to be mean or anything, but, that's COMPLETELY insane, Hermione!"  
  
"I-I. I was with Draco. And. And we had a talk."  
  
Ron scowled at this. Hermione was worrying that he would do much more than just scowl and scoff at her. Why did she kiss Draco? Did she really love him? Shaking slightly she continued.  
  
"He said the he had been t-thinking about how horrible his life is. How he had n true friends and no one to love."  
  
"That's his own fault" Harry whispered.  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"As I was saying, he told me all about his life. And. And I felt really sorry for him. Look at everyone else! They have all kinds of great friends. And most of them have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. He said that he hates his family, too. He kept on going and finally we."  
  
"This is it," she thought. "Now I have to tell them about the kiss."  
  
She gulped, a large lump forming her throat. She was swaying back and forth as she stood. She was sweating, opening her mouth only to hear no words come out.  
  
"Err, Hermione? Are you alright?" Ron queried, glancing sideways at Harry who was biting his lip.  
  
"I kissed him! We both kissed each other! And I enjoyed it! I love him! He didn't come on to me or anything--" but Ron had made her stop in mid- sentence. He was positively smoking at the ears and shaking with rage.  
  
"HOW DARE HE KISS YOU?! He's going to learn a lesson about who he can kiss and who he can't! That bloody bastard! THAT MOTHER FU--"  
  
"Ron?!" Hermione interrupted him before he could say anything else.  
  
Ron then stormed out of the bathroom. Harry and Hermione followed suit a saw that he was headed toward the Dungeons. Hermione had a feeling that he was trying to find Draco. She turned and stared at Harry. Hermione also thought Harry was thinking the same thing as her.  
  
"We've got to stop him!" Harry yelled. "I don't like Malfoy but I don't want him hurt by Ron."  
  
Nodding they both ran off in the same direction as the outraged Ron. The two of them both had the same horrified look on their faces. They knew that Ron would rip him limb from limb. As they flew down the stairs leading to the icy cold Dungeons below, they heard a furious scream ring throughout the empty underground passageways of Hogwarts. A few seconds afterwards as they grew nearer to the yell, the sound of the unmistakable voice that belong to Draco Malfoy pierced into their ears.  
  
"Draco?! Are you ok?" Hermione called out.  
  
The next sound was a fist hitting a hard stonewall and a yelp of pain. As they rounded the corner Ron tackled Draco to they ground. Ron's hands were balled into fists and were swinging madly at Malfoy's face. An uppercut landed on Draco's chin and a hard left hook smacked him in the face. Blood trickled from his face as Ron picked him up and threw him roughly against the wall. Draco turned around and Ron was now the one on the defensive. Ron's head slammed against the wall and soon he was lying on ground. As Draco stood over Ron's body, his eyes opened. Ron grabbed Draco's leg and tripped. Soon they were trading hard punches and elbows were hitting each other as the fight became even more ferocious. Ron's knee was driven into Draco's stomach many times in a row before he was coughing up blood.  
  
Harry and Hermione had both been standing in front of them, shell-shocked expressions on their faces. Harry had launched himself on whoever was on top. It happened to be Ron so he pulled heavily on him to get him off. Ron turned 'round and threw a punch at Harry. He flew back and landed with a loud thud on the floor. He lay, stunned, on the floor, gazing at Ron in a disbelieving manner. He stood up and stalked off, Hermione breaking up the fight at last.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later on in the Hospital Wing, Hermione was lying next to Draco, stroking his hair and lightly kissing him on the cheek. Ron had apologized to both of them but not to Draco. Harry accepted his apology when Ron told him that he was caught up in the moment and didn't mean to break his nose. Hermione hadn't forgiven him and for this he felt awful. He obviously had a huge crush on Hermione and this put a large downer on his plans to be with her.  
  
Draco smiled weakly as he kissed Hermione passionately, trying not to get to much blood on her.  
  
"Thanks for sticking by me Hermione. I really needed someone to be here for me." Draco said, favoring his ribs slightly.  
  
Both Ron and Draco's bones, cuts, and bruises had been mended but that didn't mean the pain had dissipated. They had both been given Pain-away Juice but it had a slow effect on them.  
  
After Harry and Hermione had been shooed away, the torches had all been rid of flame, and the beds were ready to be slept in, Draco and Ron fell into troubled sleep. Harry had also fallen asleep at about the same time as Ron. Finally, after an hour or two of rethinking all of good and the bad things that have happened to her, Hermione's eyelids drooped and her head fell to her pillow. Slumber had been set upon the whole of the castle at last. 


	4. A Midnight Fling,a Big Threat and a New ...

A ray of moonlight shone brightly through the painted window panes of the Hospital Wing. The moon's light shone across Draco's peaceful yet bloodied face. His pale skin seemed to glimmer with an ivory sheen. A corner of Draco's lips curled and a quiet groan escaped from his mouth. With each of Draco's soft breaths in a slow steady rhythm Hermione's hand lifted upwards and downwards. Her hand moved from his half bare chest, the buttons undone and the shirt slightly spread apart. Draco's eyes slowly opened and gleamed with happiness at the beautiful sight of Hermione sleeping and dreaming in happiness. He grabbed her hand and kissed while the other sifted slowly through her bushy chocolate-hued hair. Her eyelids parted and her lips widened into a joyous smile with the dreams that still remained fresh in her smart mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stirring within her head were images of her past and things from her own vivid imagination. She saw her mother with the other man. He had short cut curly hair; Hermione personally quite enjoyed using the phrase 'poodle hair' to describe his choice of hair design. She saw her father with a long gash nearly from one ear to the other. With that thought still writhing within her mind she sat in the Gryffindor Common Room as she had before, no one around, the embers of the long extinguished fire in the grate still remaining and glowing upon her depressed tear streaked rosy face. Her eyes still welled up with tears as the portrait hole swung open with the Fat Lady protesting angrily about non-Gryffindors breaking into the Common Room in the middle of the night. Hermione looked up, her vision blurred by the tears in his irises. She attempted to blink away the sadness but failed. It seemed as though the tears wouldn't ever stop flowing. But when Draco wiped the tears away they did stop and the depression within her heart momentarily dissipated with the kiss that followed the gentle brush of Draco's hand against her crimson blushed cheek. Their lips locked in a seemingly never ending kiss. Draco's fingers traced intricate paths along her robed back while Hermione's arms wrapped slowly around his neck. They pulled each other closer though without taking any notice except for the feel of each other's hearts beating, their chests heaving quickly outwards and backwards in the same motion and the heat of each other's bodies along with the sweat mingled with nearly dried tears. Hermione parted her lips and Draco's tongue slid into her mouth, gently caressing her own. Draco fumbled with the buttons on her robes while Hermione did the same. He tore away quite a few buttons on accident while he attempted to undo them. Just as Draco pulled away the last button Ron hurried down the stairs from the Boy's Dorm. With extreme rage such as neither Hermione nor Draco had ever seen before upon his face he lifted his wand into the air. He aimed the tip of his wand level with Draco's chest as he and Hermione tore apart slightly. A flash of green light and a jet of the same color shot like a bolt of lightning at Ron...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco kissed softly on the lips and quickly pulled apart to enjoy the wonderful sight of Hermione incredibly gorgeous face. His eyes traveled along the curves of her cheeks down to her neck, to her waist and to the lower half of her body. His gaze lingered on her round chocolate eyes until their lips met once again and their eyes closed. The sheets and the blankets covering Draco and partially covering Hermione shifted and fell to the floor they kissed with flaming lust and passion, renewed from the last time that they had a full fledged 'snog' so to speak. In each other's arms they fell asleep, warmly embracing each other with their heads upon their shoulders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore stood and silenced the whole of the Great Hall in a single motion of his hand. Only Dumbledore could quiet the entire hungry, eating student body of Hogwarts with such a simple gesture of his arm. His silvery beard shone a bright white with the torchlight. He raised his head higher into the air as Professor McGonagall lightly tapped her silver wine glass with a spoon.  
  
"I have a rather unfortunate and displeasing announcement though it is an announcement none the less." Said the Headmaster.  
  
Complete silence.  
  
"As you all know the Dark Lord Voldemort has indeed risen again to the peak of his power. He is massing his Death Eaters and sending them to Hogwarts. Trolls and Giants shall guard the entrances to the castle as well as Aurors. These Aurors will protect the students of this school and will be under the direct command of Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley as the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department has just recently come to a very sad and untimely end."  
  
Yet another pause followed the portion of Dumbledore's speech and the Hall remained absolutely silent during the pause.  
  
"Now that you are all enlightened about the upcoming events of the school's protection you may proceed to break your fasts as you wish!"  
  
With a sharp clap of his hands the forks staring clanking and the knives started cutting and the pumpkin juice began to flow again. The Trio sat together, Ron and Harry's noses bandaged and bruises covering Ron's entire face. But Harry was sitting particularly close to Ginny beside him. He raised his glass of juice and smiled.  
  
"Hermione and Ron, I have something to tell you, along with Ginny here. Me and Ginny have been really 'close' lately and now we've become so close that we are together now!"  
  
Ginny nudges Harry in the stomach.  
  
"Nicely put Harry. Simply said we're an item now. A little bit of info to lighten up the mood after Professor Dumbledore's speech."  
  
Harry and Ginny quickly kissed while Ron and Hermione laughed and clapped. Hermione stole a glance at Draco at the same moment he looked toward her. 


End file.
